Thicker Than Blood
by TyeDyeHippie1969
Summary: What I think should've happened when they announced that Bud wasn't Hyde's real father. Humor me and guess who it is in reviews.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything to do with T7S and it saddens me deeply

Hyde sat watching T.V. messing with the brace around his neck.

"Stop it," Jackie ordered, smacking his arm.

"I can't help it. It's so damn annoying."

"Well, Steven, you shouldn't off fallen off the water tower." He rolled his eyes.

"That's right; it's my fault I fell. Donna pushed me."

"I didn't push you," she said, walking down the stairs with Eric. "I lightly nudged you." They sat down next to each other and cuddled. "What?"

"So," Hyde started, "I take it you two are back together?" Eric shrugged.

"We haven't really decided yet. Anyway," he said, switching topics, "how's your neck."

"It's okay. I want this damn brace off."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hyde gave a look that told her it was okay.

"God, Red is being such a hard ass lately. I don't get him." He hated hearing Eric talk about his dad. The thought of him not appreciating what he had just pissed him off.

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a little bit."

"Steven, you okay?" Jackie asked, concerned. He nodded and went into his room. Although Bud was a complete jerk and quite possibly the worst father on the face of the earth, he still sometimes wished he was there. Hyde never knew what it felt like to play catch or build something with his dad. For awhile he'd see Eric and Red outside arguing to one another and get jealous. At least he had someone and wasn't abandoned by anyone. When he was little he would go out in the yard and wish on each star that his dad would come and take him away to be happy.

"Lucky bastard," he whispered. "Try having my life and then keep bitching." He realized that he shouldn't be blaming Eric for his problems with life. "I wish my dad was here."

The hospital was running slow that night. For the nurses that meant break time was all night. Kitty hated working the night shift, but figured it was money in the bank so why complain. The head doctor was gone, thankfully, so she thought about skipping out early.

'Just go, Kitty, you deserve it,' she thought to herself while making rounds. There were more than enough nurses on call. As she was grabbing her coat, she noticed that Hyde's file was still out.

"Hmm…I thought I put that away," she muttered, picking up the folder. Just out of curiosity, she peeked inside at the contents. "Type A blood, born April 22, 1960, parents Edna Farrell and…" Kitty leaned in closer to the paper to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. "Oh my gosh."

"Red! Red! Red, c'mere!" she yelled, slamming the patio door. He quickly came into the kitchen.

"What? I got a game on."

"Red, at the hospital I found Steven's birth certificate and Bud's not his real father!"

"What?"

"His name's not on here," she said, quieting down a bit. Pulling out the certificate, she pointed to Edna's name. "Look, there's his mother and there…" Red studied it for a few moments.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in disbelief. She shook her head.

"No, I looked into the other files we have and it all matches up perfectly."

"But how, I mean, are you sure?"

"Positive. How're we gonna tell him?"

"I say we don't."

"Red," she huffed, "he has the right to know who his father is. Lord knows he's much better than Bud."

"Are you sure about that?" Seeing the expression on her face he followed up with, "Okay, okay. We'll tell him. Call him up."

"Now? It's a little late for this."

"You wanna wait until morning?"

"Oh, alright. Steven! Could you come up here?" She faced her husband and whispered, "We're about to change this boy's life." Hyde came up the basement stairs.

"What's up?"

"Um, sweetie, we've got something to tell you."

Sorry to leave you hanging, but it'll be continued shortly. Please R&R and say who you think the father is


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything to do with T7S and it saddens me deeply

April 30, 1960

His baby was only eight days old, but was extremely alert. He slept in a tiny bassinet, breathing quietly. He seemed too tiny and precious to be in this cruel world. Edna was right. He wasn't able to be a father, and most likely never would be.

"Are you done yet?" she asked from inside the car. He carried the basket out and put it in the backseat.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"This guy. His name's Bud. It'll be good for him." He looked at his son through the window of his car and felt a lump start to form in his throat. As she drove away, he realized that it may be the last time he'd ever see his little baby again.

"What's up, Mrs. Forman?"

"Steven, um, sit down." He sat, looking up at his some-what parents.

"We—we have something to tell you. When I was at the hospital I found your file from when you hurt your neck, and I looked in it to make sure everything was okay." Hyde looked confused.

"What, do I have like some deadly cancer?"

"No, honey, no. It's just—I looked at your birth certificate, and…Red?"

"Steven, Bud's…" He's suddenly looked alarmed.

"Did—did he die or something?"

"Honey," Kitty said, "Bud's not your real father."

"What! Then who is?"

He sat in a quiet room, staring at a wrinkled picture of his son. He hated thinking about the day Edna left. He knew he should've done something about it, but back then he didn't have the power. Unfortunately, he still didn't. For years the loss of his son left a hole somewhere inside of him.

'I wonder where he his,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I've met him.' He sighed and looked back at the battered photo. It was getting late and he felt exhausted. He walked out onto his balcony at looked up at the stars.

"I miss you," he breathed.

"Steven, calm down."

"Who is it!" Kitty handed him the certificate. He examined it closely and his eyes widened. "You're serious?" They nodded. "YES!" Hyde grabbed Kitty and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted running down the stairs. "Guess what!" Eric was half asleep on the couch.

"What?" he muttered.

"Bud's not my dad!"

"Huh?"

"Your mom showed me my birth certificate and it's not his name!"

"Then who is it?"

Hyde smiled and said softly, "Leo."

Shock? R&R!


End file.
